


start again

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: Chen wants to try and start again with Lloyd.
Relationships: Chen the Cheerleader/Lloyd Garmadon
Kudos: 6





	start again

Things had been different since he revealed himself to be the green ninja. The bullying had pretty much ceased, and more people would talk to him instead of avoiding him.

It was nice.

Sure, he made new friends, but of course, he kept his main friend group. He was their leader after all, and they had helped him through a lot.

But it was great.

As soon as they figured out Lloyd's status as the green ninja, it wasn't long until the rest of them were outed as well.

The bathroom passes whenever an attack happened gave it away. At least that was what he was guessing.

The one thing he thought was weird was that he never saw Chen. And by never, he meant outside of class. The other boy would just leave any class he shared with Lloyd as quickly as possible and beeline for his next one. 

The cheerleader, the one who had bullied him the most for so long, was avoiding him.

Maybe because he didn't want to face him.

Or..

Maybe...

_Was Lloyd nervous as well?_

* * *

Lloyd had been at his locker, minding his own business when he heard a voice.

"Garmadork?" There it was. There was Chen, back to mess with him. Cool.

"Hey Chen." He muttered, not wanting to deal with the boy. 

"Y-you're the green ninja." Chen was standing, frozen, right in front of him.

"Oh? _I didn't know_ ," Lloyd deadpanned, grabbing the last book out of his locker.

"You're the green ninja." The cheerleader repeated, shaking.

"Yep."

"You're the green ninja."

"Uh huh." This was beginning to get annoying. Lloyd closed his locker and began to walk away.

"Lloyd! Wait!"

"No thanks." The green teen didn't want to be teased at the moment.

"I'm sorry."

"What was that?"

"I said I'm sorry."

Lloyd didn't expect that. "W-what?"

"I'm sorry for everything I've done. I was just a jerk to you. Taking my anger out on you cause you were Garmadon's son was such a bad move on my part. You weren't even doing anything to me. I guess..." Chen sighed. "Okay, I'm just really sorry. It's all my fault and I shouldn't have done that. C-could we start over?"

The green ninja grimaced. Chen was doing this for him, oddly enough. "I guess we could start again?"

The cheerleader beamed, and then held out his hand for a handshake. "Hey, I'm Chen. Nice to meet you-?"

"Lloyd." He laughed, shaking the other's hand, not noticing his bright red face. 

"Well, nice to meet you, Lloyd."

The bell rang.

"Crap." Green picked up his stuff and darted to his next class, leaving Chen behind.

"This will be okay." The teen muttered, watching the other run off.

"You sure?" The voice of one of the green ninja's friends startled him.

"WhAT?" He squeaked, looking back to see... The girl?

"If you do anything to him, I'll beat you senseless. Or I'll send my Hair Gel brother after ya. Got that?" She blew a bubble with her gum.

"Yeah." 

"Good." The girl walked off to wherever her class was. 

"Yeah. Good."


End file.
